


After

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [246]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, D/s, Dom Benny, M/M, Mentions of Light Bondage, Sub Sam, but this is all aftercare, mentions or orgasm delay, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny taking care of Sam after a scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece fro Tumblr, one of the rare d/s pieces I consent to write.
> 
> The sex is not explicit but it obviously did occur. This is all aftercare. Dom Benny, sub Sam.

Sam still has tears leaking down his face, come not yet cool on his stomach, when Benny whispers that they’re done for the night. They’ve been at this for well over two hours at this point, Benny pushing Sam to the edge and then holding him back, again and again and again, driving Sam to begging and then to desperate, needy tears before letting him come. The sheer relief–and what Benny fervently hopes was a mind numbing orgasm–had lead to even more tears.

“Shhh,” Benny soothes, petting Sam’s arms as he takes the scarf off of them, then brings them down from over Sam’s head. He presses kisses to each wrist, then lays Sam’s arms by his sides. “You good, Sugar?”

It takes Sam a moment, but he nods. It doesn’t look to Benny like Sam’s hesitating, or lying, or anything like that. Just that he’s delayed a bit, a little slow processing, which, all things considered, makes sense.

Benny wipes away another tear, and they’re beginning to come to an end, which is good. Sure, they’re tears of pleasure, in their way, and Benny knows getting Sam to that point makes Sam feel good each and every time. But some part of him always wants to just soothe a crying Sam.

“Good,” Benny says, still in that same low, soothing voice. “Good, Sam. Can I hold ya?”

Sam nods after another few seconds, so Benny lies next to Sam and tugs him into his arms. “Ya did so good, Sam,” he says, rubbing gently at Sam’s arm. “So fuckin’ proud. I know ya thought ya couldn’t do it, but ya could, ‘cause you can do anything ya put your mind too, hm? So fuckin’ good, Sam.”

Sam smiles softly, energy still clearly tapped but touched nonetheless.

Benny kisses his nose, then each cheek, this his chin, and finally his lips. “Ya did so well,” he repeats. “God, thank you, Sam. For lettin’ me take care of you. For sharin’ this with me.” He starts kissing Sam’s face again, light, quick pecks that cover every available inch of surface area and somehow seem to begin to rejuvenate Sam.

The smile becomes a little stronger, and one of Sam’s hands comes up to rest on Benny’s back, rubbing gently, just grounding himself in the feel of skin under his palm.

Benny lets them stay like that for a good long while, because they both like it and because the touching and the holding always does something for Sam, but eventually he has to break them apart. It’s been hours since Sam’s had a drink and he’s sweated plenty in the interim. 

Benny has a bottle of water ready on the bedside table–he’s learned how to make this as easy as possible on Sam by now–and he pops it open as he helps Sam sit up. Sam drinks greedily, sucking the bottle dry in minutes.

“Need more?” Benny asks.

Sam shakes his head. “I’m good,” he says, the first words he’s said all night that weren’t some combination of begging, pleading for whatever Benny would give him.

Benny kisses his forehead this time, taking the empty plastic. “Okay,” he says, setting the water bottle back on the night stand. “Later, then.”

“Mhm,” Sam agrees, reaching for Benny once more.

Benny laughs a bit and lets Sam tug him down and kisses him, light and sweet.

“Ready for a bath?” he asks once they break apart.

Sam blinks, looking sleepy now, but he nods. “Quick one,” he says.

Benny smiles fondly, watching the way Sam’s eyes droop, the way his hands are sliding against Benny’s skin, not able to get a good enough grip. “Yeah, Sugar,” he agrees. “A quick one.”


End file.
